The New Age: Book One: The Newcomers
by Nightbreeze34
Summary: A new age is coming to the forest, and three kits have the power to stop it or control it. a terrible prophecy has come, warning that destruction will come if these cats are not guided correctly. but when a kit from FireClan is born whose heart is cold, it may be the end of the clans.
1. Allegiances

**TORNADOCLAN**

**LEADER:**

Crowstar- black tom

**DEPUTY:**

Moorfoot


	2. Prologue: Message from SpiritClan

this is my first fanfic, so please be nice!

Here is the description:a rogue who had kits with a warrior from TornadoClan brings her kits to the father's Clan after a horrible incident with the leader of the rogue tribe, Ratchet. her three kits, Deer, Rock, and Saber are taken in by their father after the mother dies, even though he does not want them. Heatherflash the medicine cat, has received a horrible prophecy, telling the terrifying fate that awaits the three kits. will they survive, or be demolished in The New Age?

Prologue:

"Ah, Heatherflash, so nice to see you!" Streamtrickle meowed, and the small medicine cat dipped her head. Her soft gray fur flashed white in the moonlight, giving her an airy appearance.

"The same to you, Streamtrickle," she replied softly, and began padding away. "The others are wasting moonlight. If they're not coming, then I am going to the Spiritcave. I don't like waiting."

"Oh, we all know that, " Streamtrickle muttered under his breath, and bounded up the slope after Heatherflash. the she-cat, no matter how beautiful, still was ornery.

Suddenly, a loud yowl made Streamtrickle turn around. two cats, one gray, the other black, came panting up the slope. The black tom was Ravenflight, medicine cat of FireClan. His tail was high in the air when he signaled for the she-cat behind him to stop. The she-cat, Robinfeather, came from StormClan.

"Sorry we took so long," Ravenflight mewed between breaths. "I was on my way to meet Robinfeather, but she needed help with an ailing patient."

Robinfeather hung her head. "The tom broke his leg and I fear that he will not recover correctly."

Streamtrickle dipped his head in sorrow. "We may all ask SpiritClan for their guidance."

"That moon will sink soon if we don't leave now!" Heather flash snarled, and hared away. In only a few bounds, she reached the Spiritcave and watched as the others followed. "Rabbit-brains,"she hissed to herself.

The cats all cats all lay down next to the pool. The cave loomed over them as they touched their nose to the water's edge.

Heatherflash closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. _Oh, SpiritClan, please visit me!_

_S_uddenly, she opened her eyes and was in the middle of a blizzard. lifting a forepaw up, Heatherflash moved forward. Snow and ice whipped at her face, and she had to kep her head down so she wouldn't be blinded. Suddenly, another cat caught Heatherflash's eye. Squinting, she saw a gray she-cat with a kit dangling in her mouth. a golden tabby kit was padding thought the snow bravely, while a little red-brown kit lay in the snow shivering.

"Daughter, it's only a bit longer. Soon, you'll be warm and dry in your father's Clan," she heard the she-cat mew, and the little one tried to rise.

"Mother," the little she-kit whimpered, "I can't even feel my paws!"

The she-cat licked her daughter's head, then put the little kit on her back. "Is that better?" the she-cat asked, and the ginger kit nodded. slowly, the she-cat plodded on, and suddenly the vision changed.

Heatherflash stood in the middle of a lake on a small island that was sinking. Soon, it would be underwater. Heatherfalsh gazed around wildly, trying to find a way off. _I could swim..., _she tought, but pushed the thought away. Leave it to HurricaneClan cats to swim!

Suddenly, voices caught her attention. Looking around, she saw a crowd of cats gathered around the lake. What were they saying? Heatherflash stretched her ears to listen, but it was no use. She couldn't understand their chatter.

Then, a booming voice filled the air, and once again the scene was changed. Heatherflash stood on a hill covered in blood, with the screeches of dying cats all around her. _Where am I? _she wondered in horror.

"Heatherflash, medicine cat of TornadoClan, I have come with a message. Three kits will cause destruction to the Clans, if not guided correctly. Now, awake, Heatherflash! Do not let these kits fall into the wrong paws!"

Heatherflash woke, the horrible images still in her mind. What did the voice's warning mean? What was in store for her Clan?


	3. Chapter 1: Rachet's Discovery

Rachet crept out of his den, weary from sleep.

"Alright," he called, "everyone awake! Meeting now!"

Slowly, cats gathered around him, and formed a half-circle. The cats murmured quietly, while the kits bounced around excitedly. But some of the kits were missing. _Willow and Calf! _he thought angrily. "Stay where yoou are everyone, and rshed over to the den were the queens slept. Willow and Calf's scents were stale. They had probably left, fearing for their kits. _Of course! _

Rachet padded out of the den, and let out fearsome yowl. "Rogues! Prepare for battle! Find every cat you can! We are going to steal back cats that are rightfully ours!"

Plateau, one of the queens bounded over to Rachet. "Are you crazy? You could get us all killed!" she hissed, Rachet pinned her down.

"What is the first rule here?" Rachet snarled, and then looked at the cats f the Rogue Community. "Anyone? Well, if you can't remember, let me remind you!" In a flash, Rachet ripped at the she-cat's throat. Slowly, the light faded away from her eyes; the young queen was dead.

"Let this remind you never to challenge or quetion my words!" Rachet growled, and continued. "Now, go gather every rogue you can find. Soon, we will fight!"

***i know this chapter's a bit short, but i just got lazy.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Runaways

Chapter 1:

_"Daughter, keep going," _Willow whispered in her daughter's ear. "We're almost to your father's Clan."

Deer weakly blinked her eyes and looked up at her mother, shivering. The harsh winter wind whipped at Willow's long fur, and she wondered how her mother was faring in the weather. The snow-covered hills seemed to go on forever, making Deer feel very small. Willow gingerly picked her daughter up and put her on her back, and winced as her daughter's claws dug into her pelt to keep from falling.

Saber, her firstborn, padded along his mother, his chest puffed out with proudly. _I don't know how he can't be freezing! _Willow thought. Then her chest warmed with pride. _My tiny, brave so. You'll be leader one day. _

Rock, her second oldest, swung from her jaws, his teeth chattering louder than a woodpecker. "M-m-mother!" he wailed. "I want to go back! I want to stay with Brick and Shadow! Why can't we go back?"

"Because, Rachet said that kits can't grow up with out their father. So, he's said it was best for us to return to TornadoClan," Willow replied, her voice muffled by Rock's soft black fur. But Willow knew this wasn't the truth, nor would it ever be. Rachet had come around the previous morning, to see who the fathers where to each kit. When he had noticed Clan cat traits in her kits, Rachet said that they would be executed in the next day. This had also happened to Calf, Willow's friend who had a mate from StormClan. Fearing for their kits' lives, both queens had left in the middle of the night.

Now that they were so close to achieving their goal, Willow hoped that Rachet would finally leave her in peace. _I wonder how Calf is, _Willow thought. _I hope Rachet didn't find her!_

They had not traveled far when a familiar scent hit Willow's nose. Was it Rachet? Willow froze with fear. Or could it be Weaselpelt, her mate? Instead of a dark russet pelt, Willow saw a light grey she-cat with black patches, followed by a dark brown tom and a grey and white tom. The unfamiliar she-cat bared her teeth and her pelt bristled.

"Why are you here?!" the she-warrior spat. "You are on TornadoClan territory!"

Willow calmly sat Rock down next to Saber. Saber bared his teeth at the warriors, and Rock hid behind his brother. "I am here to bring my kits to their father. They do not need to grow up in the Rogue Community," Willow explained smoothly.

The other she-cat let her fur lie flat, and her gaze softened. "Forgive me. These kits must be brought to the camp immediately! They'll freeze to death if they're not!"

The brown tom stepped foward. "Who is their father?"

"Weaselpelt," Willow replied. "He is the father of my kits."

The brown tom dipped his head. "Weaselpelt is my brother. I'm sure he will be happy to know that he has three kits. Now, I am am Bramblefur. And you've met Blackfeather, "he mewed, motioning towards the she-cat, then pointed his tail at the other tom. "And her brother, Fallowheart." Bramblefur then reached foward and grasped Saber's scruff. The tom wailed in protest as Bramblefur handed him to Blackfeather. Then, he gave Rock to Fallowheart, and the cats began to pad away.

"Mother," came Deer's small voice, "are we almost there?"

Willow dipped her head. "Almost, precious one. Almost."


	5. Chapter 3: Heatherflash's Secret

Chapter 3:

"C'mon Deerkit! Let's play medicine cat!" Nightkit mewed cheerfully, and prodded her friend's side. Deerkit, now three moons old, had barely grown, and had a slender shape. She yawned and stood up, looking around for her littermates. Where were they?

"Oh, Rockkit and Saberkit are playing with Bramblefur,"Nightkit purred, as if she had read Deerkit's mind. "Bramblefur said he would keep them occupied while your mother was in the medicine den."

Deerkit nodded. "Hey, maybe Heatherflash will let us use some herbs again!"

"Yeah!" Nightkit cheered, and the little she-kits raced towards the medicine den.

Newleaf had come to the moor, bringing more prey and warmer days with it. Sunshine warmed Deerkit's red pelt, and a lighted breeze swished through her thick fur. She couldn't remember the community that much, and Clan life was much better. Everyone got along perfectly, and each cat looked out for one another. She couldn't remember life in the Community very well, but she did know that she liked Clanlife the best. Deerkit _did _remember her friends, Owl and Rose, with a pang of sadness. But now, she had Nightkit to play with, and Nightkit was her best friend. Pushing the thought away, Deerkit sped away, beating Nightkit to the den.

As she crept past the brambles at the entrance, she had to move just a whisker-length to avoid snagging her fur on the bush. The sweet aroma of herbs hit Deerkit's nose, mixed with sharp scents, too. A slight dip in the provided enough room to organize all herbs, and in the other corner a small pool with piles of moss surrounding it. At the back was a nest lined with rabbit fur and feathers made Deerkit envious. _I want rabbit fur! _

Suddenly, as Deeerkit came around the corner of the den where patients slept, she heard voices. _Mother!_

"Has my cough gotten worse, Heatherflash?" Deerkit head her mother ask.

"Yes, it has. I've done everything I can, but you've developed green-cough. I will do my best to help you." Deerkit had to strain her ears to her the part that Heatherflash whispered to herself. "Hopefully."

Willow coughed again, Heatherflash ordered her to lay down. "I'm out of catmint at the moment, Willow, so I'll retrieve some now. I'll have Hailpaw look after while I'm gone. He knows basic remedies, and he'll bring you fresh-kill." Deerkit froze when she heard Heatherflash's light pawsteps on the cave floor. _I have to hide!_

Before she could move, Heatherflash rounded the corner and stopped in front of the little kit. The medicine cat had surprise in her eyes, as if she was worried if Deerkit had heard her talking with Willow.

"Heatherflash, is my mother really going to die?"

The medicine cat looked at her with sorrow in her eyes, her heart twisting. How could she tell the young kit the truth? She remember her mother when she had fallen ill, and Heatherflash remembered her grief from her mother's death. Would Deerkit be able to cope with such misery? Heatherflash sighed and replied, "Only SpiritClan knows, little one."

Deerkit nodded and then remembered why she had come in the first place. "Heatherflash, Nightkit and i want to play medicine cat, and we need herbs. Could we have some, please?"

Heatherflash shook her head, and padded past the young kit. "Although it's new-leaf, my herb supply is short. You'll just have to use holly berries." then the she-cat stopped at the opening of the den and looked over her shoulder. "You _do _know what holly berries look like, right?"

Deerkit nodded. "Nightkit showed me."

Heatherflash sighed with relief and continued. She was too worried about the kits mistaking deathberries for holly berries, and she shivered as she remembered her friend, Gorsekit, who had accidently eaten them. He had died shortly afterward.

As Deerkit bounded out, she spotted Nightkit gulping down a freshly caught rabbit with her father, Moorfoot. Her brother, Swoopkit, was also eating his share. Nightkit looked up at Deerkit, guilt showing in her eyes. She quickly swiped her tongue around her muzzle and bolted over to Deerkit.

"Sorry, Deerkit, "she murmured. "I was hungry, and you were taking so long-"

"It's fine," Deerkit interrupted. "Besides, Heatherflash said we could only use holly berries; she's low on herbs."

Nightkit dipped herhead, and then took a second glance at Deerkit. "Why do you look sad?" Nightkit asked, eyeing her friend's anguished face. Deerkit shook her head and brushed past the black she-kit.

"Nothing," Deerkit replied, her voice edged with annoyance. Did she really need to tell her friend the horrible news about her mother? She didn't want anybody to think that she needed sympathy, especially right now. Many of her Clanmates still whispered about her, and cast suspicious glances at her littermates as well. But what hurt even more was how much her father ignored dark red tom may share looks wih her, but he acted like they didn't share blood.

"Oh, c'mon, Deerkit, tell me!" Nightkit pestered. "Please?!"

Deerkit rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned around and tried to remain calm as she retold her accidental eavesdrop. "When I was waiting for you in the medicine den, I heard Heatherflash talking to my mother. She said that she hadn't been able to stop her white-cough from becoming green-cough, so my mother may die." Deerkit hung her head, and then looked to the sky, where SpiritClan hunted. "I don't want you to take mother, stupid dead cats! Make her better, please! Don't take her!"

Nightkit licked her friend's ear frantically, and then backed away. "Deerkit, Heatherflash is probably one of the most gifted medicine cats I know! She'll heal your mother, I promise."

Deerkit nodded and then laughed. "I'm worrying myself over nothing. Now come on, let's start our game."


	6. Chapter 4: A Sad Death

Willow could feel herself growing weaker. Three more moons had passed and her green-cough had gotten even worse. She knew that she would not be able to see her kits be made apprentices, but she would watch their ceremony from SpiritClan. Suddenly, Willow burst into another bout of coughing, and managed to catch her breath.

"Heatherflash," she called weakly. "Water. Water."

Heatherflash bounded over to her patient. "Right away, Willow." She padded over to the small pond and dipped moss in it, then returned to Willow. The grey she-cat lapped up the water, then laid her head back down.

"Heatherflash, tell me this," Willow whispered. "When my kits are made apprentices, watch over them. Don't ever let them find themselves in harm's way. I know I'm not even going to make it to their apprentice ceremony, let alone their warrior ceremony. Please, Heatherflash."

The medicine cat dipped her head, then licked the she-cat's ear. It would bring great pain to Heatherflash to lose the former rogue; the two had become friends.

Willow's breathing slowed, and then it stopped. Heatherflash's heart twisted with pain at the loss of the she-cat, and she padded outside of the den into the clearing. Crowstar lay there sunning himself, and his mate Silverfeather lay next to him. He pricked his ears and cast his gaze towards Heatherflash. Crowstar called out a greeting, but Heatherflash's expression only darkened.

"Is something wrong, Heatherflash?" Crowstar mewed. "Do you need anything?"

"Crowstar, you knew very well of Willow's condition. Nothing I did could save her. The blizzard made her sick, and possibly a broken heart worsened it. But, what I'm trying to say is that Willow is hunting with SpiritClan now. We must postpone the kits' apprentice ceremony to hold her vigil," Heatherflash replied, and she could barely get the words out. _Willow, please think this is right!_

Crowstar got to his paws and raised his eyebrows. "_Dead?!" _he whispered. "How can she be _dead?" _Crowstar hung his head. "She will be missed for a long time. Everyone will mourn for her."

Heatherflash cast a sideways glance at Weaselpelt, who was sharing fresh-kill with his brother. "Not everyone, in my opinion," she murmured to herself, and Crowstar bristled at her words.

"Heatherflash, you don't mean Weaselpelt! How do you know for a fact that Weaselpelt will not care for his dead mate? He visited her every day in the nursery, and brought fresh-kill in for her. You can't just automatically say that he didn't care about her. Besides, you're a medicine cat. What would you know about relationships?" Crowstar growled, and his words stung Heatherflash. _You're a medicine cat. What do you know about relationships? _The worsd brought back even more anguish, and Heatherflash could remember his kind words, his promises to her, his love. Heatherflash had known about love, once...

"Crowstar, just make sure we hold vigil tonight. I'll bring her body out soon." Heatherflash bounded away, the terrifying images still whirling in her mind. She remembered the pitiful wails that had come from him, when he disappreared under the crashing waves. It was all too much. She had wanted love, but the path of the medicine cat had taken her against her will and she couldn't abandon his love.


	7. Chapter 5: The Ceremony

Deerkit's paws fizzed with excitement. Finally, she was going to be an apprentice! Rockkit and Saberkit bounced around, and Nightkit purred with delight. Her black pelt was sleek now, glittering in the sunlight. Morningstrike had groomed all the kits, due to the absence of Willow.

Deerkit padded out of the nursery, and noticed that Heatherflash was speaking with Crowstar. What could she be talking about? Heatherflash seemed angry and upset at the same time, with her fur bristling and her eyes full of sorrow. Deerkit saw


End file.
